


Perfect Slave

by osrpokerchamp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Bestiality, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Enemas, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Royalty, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osrpokerchamp/pseuds/osrpokerchamp
Summary: This story takes place a long time ago, in a magical realm. This realm was very much the same as the worlds that you and I know from fairy tales, except for two big differences: everyone is at least somewhat bisexual (as in they might prefer a certain gender, but they weren’t uninterested in the other), and the standard gender roles, both biological and societal, had been switched (although they had the normal reproductive bits). Women were in charge and did the impregnating, men were the homemakers and carried children. What happens in one kingdom in this realm when the royal family’s firstborn is a boy? He is raised to become the perfect live-in pleasure slave, of course.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Perfect Slave

**Author's Note:**

> I will update the tags as necessary, but for now, they reflect everything I have planned.
> 
> In real life, I do not condone most of what’s happening in this fic (ie underage, non-consensual, and bestiality). 
> 
> Also, no, I don’t know how the science would work in this fic, so don’t ask.

Galon was ruled by the loving, yet powerful queen Elisabetta. She and her husband, the beautiful Alexandre were known to all for the deep affection they shared. However, they had struggled for years to have kids. When Alexandre finally got pregnant, they decided not to announce it to the kingdom, in fear that the child would be lost before it was even born. Fortunately, this time the Gods were with them throughout, and Alexandre gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

In shame for having not produced an acceptable heir, Elisabetta gave the child to the servants to raise before he was even given a name. Unless they were never able to have a girl, princes were raised as pleasure slaves to be used by important guests and the castle staff, and would likely be married off as part of a political arrangement later in his life.

Soon after, the king became pregnant again. At the exact time that the king was being checked by the royal medics to see if he was pregnant, the kingdom’s most trusted seer had a vision of the Queen and King’s future daughter growing up to be the most beautiful, powerful, and beloved Queen the kingdom had ever known. After hearing both the news of the pregnancy and hearing of the seer’s vision, the couple decided that this was a sign that this pregnancy was to be announced to the kingdom. So the day Princess Elisabandre was born and presented to the kingdom was one of the happiest days in the kingdom’s history. Each following year, a festival was held on her birthday to celebrate this beautiful product of true love and the kingdom's future ruler.

But before the princess was even conceived, the prince's journey to becoming the perfect live-in pleasure slave had already begun. When he was about a month old, the royal potion maker paid a visit to the servant's quarters, bringing potions, chosen specifically by the queen, that would make the child into a better slave than he would ever become with mere training alone.

  * The first made it so that he could not get permanently hurt from having sex. No matter the size of his user’s dick, or the amount of cum they filled him with, he would be fine.
  * The second made it so that he could live on a diet of nothing but cum. He could still eat other food if it was given to him.
  * The third made it that he had to obey any order given to him when it pertained to sex. If his user wanted him to sleep without waking up or they didn't want him to cum until told to do so, he wouldn't.
  * The fourth and final made it so that his sex drive was higher than the average person’s. This would make him upset if he didn't have any sexual activity for a long enough amount of time, and would make him enjoy everything, even when it was uncomfortable to him.



The potion maker also brought with her a gift from the prince’s father (and the only gift he had ever received in his short life), a set of handblown glass butt plugs. Each plug was larger than the last, for the set was intended to last him his entire childhood. The first plug was so very tiny, but when placed into his little butthole, it stretched it just enough so that the infant prince would know it was there.

One of the male servants quickly prepared a fresh bottle of ‘milk’ for him to the sight of the tiny prince's tiny plug. The prince made quick work of his bottle, and even with the unusual feeling in his butt, he quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story, so please let me know what you thought of the first chapter. This chapter was really only an introduction to the story, and the next chapter should be more interesting, with a time skip so he’s a little older before the real action starts.
> 
> Also, you may have noticed that I haven’t yet named the prince. If someone comes up with a name I like, then I might just use it. I’m looking for names more in the Medieval Europe/Classic Fairy Tale set.
> 
> **UPDATE** I'm working on chapter 2, but I didn't take into account how much worldbuilding I would have to do in terms of naming characters and deciding servant positions for everyone. I don't want to put out anything besides my best work, so you're just going to have to give me time to manage work on this and personal business.


End file.
